This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, and is not necessarily prior art.
It is becoming increasingly common for vehicle instrument cluster assemblies to include a display screen, such as a thin-film-transistor (TFT) liquid-crystal display (LCD) screen that is visible through a transparent dial sheet. Such TFT LCD display screens often display traditional dial instruments, such as the speedometer. To facilitate viewing of the display screen and to enhance the appearance of the instrument cluster assembly, one or more frame members, often including circular or semicircular rings, are overlaid onto the dial sheet and secured thereto with heat staking.
While such dial sheets and frame members are suitable for their intended use, they are subject to improvement. For example, it would be desirable to have an improved frame member that helps prevent the dial sheet from bending, thereby protecting the heat staking securing the frame member to the dial sheet. Furthermore, a dial sheet that reduces the visibility of non-illuminated indicators on the dial sheet would be desirable in order to enhance the appearance of the dial sheet and prevent the driver from being distracted by non-illuminated indicators that may be visible, particularly in bright sunlight.